The Reunion: Know Thy Sins!
by DulceLeLeche
Summary: Just when Reala thinks that things are finally going to grow calm after he and NiGHTS admit their feelings to each other, he has sadly mistaken. A certain creature from Reala's past pays him a visit, demanding blood for the past sins Reala placed on them.
1. Chapter 1: Selph

Reala woke up and sighed in relief. It wasn't a dream. His body was really entangled with the statuesque beauty's legs who was called NiGHTS. He was still heavily fatigued from the rigorous mating session the two have done, the red and black nightmaren purring at the erotic memories pouring into his head. He felt the arousal gently washing over his form the more he dwells on every single detail.

_Click...click...click..._

Reala was taken out of his partial self induced trance by a strange clicking he heard a few seconds ago. He was pretty doubtful that any nightmaren (if him and NiGHTS weren't the only two left) would be that brave or that stupid to rob from the royal castle of Wizeman, but Reala had someone else's safety to care for now.

Reala looked at the beautiful sleeping form of NiGHTS again, now noticing something rather odd. He saw that one of NiGHTS's hands was cradling his slightly toned belly. A blush slowly crept onto Reala's face. One part of him was doubtful that one night was all they needed to create new life, but it technically wasn't only him involved in the gangbang...

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he began to slowly unravel himself from his mate. He bit his lip, for it was becoming painful for Reala to know there may be a chance he will have to leave NiGHTS alone. He was unable to make any clones, for his body was still fatigued to the point moving freely was difficult.

He first got his legs out of the soothing bounds, then his arms, and then he pulled his head away from NiGHTS's shoulder, mourning at the lost of NiGHTS's soothing scent. After he was sure NiGHTS still wasn't going to get up, he began to put on his undergarments and his tights. He didn't bring his shirt, for he wanted for intimidation to play a big role in stopping whoever was in the castle.

"I will be back NiGHTS.  
The red and black nightmaren whispered into the white haired nightmaren's ear, kissing the free lobe before he floated out of the bedroom.

Now he starts his aimless walking through the hallways of the castle. He used to remember NiGHTS doing such a thing when they were younger and NiGHTS was on the "right" side. He used to remember keeping quiet as he paid attention to how NiGHTS's developing hips would seductively sway whenever NiGHTS would walk. Looking back, he theories that this was the reason for why NiGHTS usually likes hovering than walking in public. Having such hypnotic hips would cause a problem on all parties looking...if not drooling-!

Speaking of drooling, Reala wiped the saliva from both his daydream and from his deep sleep endeavors right as he heard the clicks getting louder.

_Click...click..click..._

"That has to be a nightmaren."  
Reala whispered to himself. The clicks were too uniform and predictable to be just some random clicking from either outside or from any of the appliances in the castle. What he found odd (and stupid) was that the noises were coming from the kitchen

Reala groaned to himself, thinking that whoever was causing the noise were a bunch of low, third level nightmaren trying to steal some food for-!

**_*Shing!*_**

A dagger stabs the wall near Reala's face.  
"Okay...second level."

Reala thought to himself for a split second as he stood corrected.  
The icy blue eyes of the masculine nightmaren widened painfully at what he saw. The other creature was indeed a nightmaren, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was the specific nightmaren this nightmaren was:  
Red eyes monitored what move Reala would do next as they crossed their gloved arms in disapproval. The curves of the creature were enough to rival, if not beat NiGHTS's, the slightly plump thighs jiggling enticingly on the occasional shift in their gate.

Their outfit barely covered much of them, their "suit" having two parts of them, both being sheet and decorated with a vine design reminiscent of climbing roses. The only parts of the "outfit" that weren't sheer were the small black top on the creature that added emphasis to the impossible midriff of the outfit, the back of the added skirt on the outfit to add movement to the creature's gait, the gloves, the "fuck me boots" Reala calls them, and the black jester's hat that came out of each side of the nightmaren's head, only to sharply curve back into itself.

Reala's mind began to run, for he knew who he was looking at. He was looking at the template that Wizeman followed in creating him and NiGHTS. The nightmaren who was only known as-  
Selph."


	2. Chapter 2: Near death's crazy door

Reala spoke out, breaking the silence of the kitchen and initiating for the elder nightmaren to attack his once comrade.

Reala only had one second to react to the punch Selph was going to send to his face. Reala hurled himself out of harm's way, causing for Selph to embed his fist into the wall where Reala's face once was. Due to how deep the impression was in the wall, Reala was sure he would have had to invest in an all new face if the punch did make contact.

"S-Selph!?" "How did you get out of the jewel!?" "When did you-Why now of all times!?"  
The red and black nightmaren screamed at what he was looking at. The once "fallen" Selph was glaring at him as he popped his slightly bleeding fist free from the wall.

Reala remembered about how he imprisoned Selph in the first place. He challenged Selph into a duel, Reala pulled a mirror out on the very last minute Selph was going to entrap him into a jewel, and caused for Selph to get trapped instead. He thought that after Selph was gone, that would be the end of it. Selph's "death" would of just been another skeleton to add to the closet of countless acts he has done under Master Wizeman's rule.

But frankly that skeleton had more than a copious amount of life left inside of him.

"One and Two: I got out of the jewel after NiGHTS hit you with that final ball." "You know, I thought you'd be smart enough to not wear your "trophy" for everything you attend you...like if it was supposed to be this badass secret when only you were about it!"  
The eldest nightmaren hissed at Reala as he stepped closer, his heels clicking on the tiled kitchen floor.

"As for three?" "Three can wait."  
Selph shrugged as he lunged at the red and black creature, the heeled end of Selph's boots almost making contact with Reala's face. Reala dodged at the very last minute, only to be welcomed with more kicks to either block or avoid all together.

Reala tried his best to stop the majority of the kicks that were coming either to his face or to the sides of his body. However, due to him not having his armor on his form, Reala had to swallow various grunts of pain as the sharp heels cut into his arms. The cuts burned as they broke into Reala's skin, the slightly deep cuts slowly dripping with blood.

The muscular nightmaren continued to hold his ground as he was wailed upon by kicks he had to inevitably get cut by unless if he wanted to air knocked out of him or if he wanted a new face. It wasn't until that one of Selph's legs raised up high in the air before Reala lunged himself out of the way.

"Face me your insolent swine!"  
Selph screams out at Reala as Reala tried to figure out what his choices were.

He was pretty sure that apologizing was out of the question and he is sure if he fell back on the whole "we have to think about reproduction" excuse that it would get him killed and his blood painted all over the kitchen walls. But it has been so long since Reala has ever talked to Selph, that he doesn't really have that much of a good idea of what he could use in his favor.

The only option Reala could see was to tire Selph out, then explain his side of the story. He cracked his knuckles before he charged at Selph. As he threw his fist to hit either Selph's face or his waist, the eldest nightmaren dodged and weaved away from the punches as he started to throw some of his own. Some of them made contact with Reala, but only enough to graze the skin on his face.

Both nightmaren panted as they continued to try to land a shot on the other. It wasn't until Reala tilted his head, pulling it back to make contact with Selph's head. The force of the hit was excruciating for both parties, but more more to Selph for one of Reala's fist followed his head with a nasty jab into the wall.

The effeminate eldest nightmaren cough as he struggled to get up. Reala saw a drop or two of blood dripping onto the floor. As for Reala, he was unable to tell how tired he really was, the adrenaline in his body keeping him on edge for what the eldest nightmaren would do now. This still didn't help with his delays reaction time and the slow bloodloss that was inflicting him due to the shape edges of Selph's heels cutting into his flesh.

It only took one touch with his finger for Selph to see that his lips weren't only bleeding, but they were bust open. He glared, charged, and round up for a massive kick which made contact for Reala's side. Reala was sent hurling through the nearest window, his now bloody back landing on the cold dirt under the glass.

Reala grit his teeth as he tried to get up, only to see, to his dismay, he has ran out of much of his energy. Plus, he was unable to breath for the kick to his side knocked the wind out of him. The red and black nightmaren groaned as he used to time to check if his limbs were working. Everything was working perfectly.

The eldest nightmaren, on the other hand was walking closer to the younger nightmaren, now holding a long weapon that gleamed in the nightlight. The weapon looked similar to a rapier. What Reala was able to see before Selph forced his head back to the earth was that the rapier like weapon was long and made out of a long and red crystal

"Any last words before I kill you brother?"  
Selph asked the red and black creature, his own eyes flowing with a homicidal desire to finally end Reala's life.

"...Just tell NiGHTS I will always love him and our child."  
The red and black nightmaren instructed for Selph to follow the final wishes he had on his mind. Rather for Selph to freeze from what he was about to do, Selph cackled madly.

Just as Reala was about to raise his head up again, Selph harshly pushes it down as he tries to make sense of what he just heard,  
"Y-you are trying to throw me off...are you?" "It won't work.." "IT WILL NOT WORK!" "You hear me Reala!" "Your games will not work on me anymore!" "I will be free from your control!" "From your prison!" "You will finally KNOW THY SINS!"

Reala just stayed still, for he was out of energy to really put up a fight. He just looked up at Selph, frightened he caused for Selph to slip so badly into the deep end. The caring and maternal nightmaren he imprisoned was dead and gone...just like he would be soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Reunion

As Reala was bracing himself for what would be a painful demise, he started to hear the sheer dressed nightmaren groan and struggle to give the fatal blow. At first, Reala thought it had to do with the conscience of the older nightmaren getting the best of them, until Reala heard a familiar (and soothing) voice.

"Leave..him...be!"  
The white haired nightmaren yelled at the elder nightmaren as the two wrestle each other for the sword.

"NO!" "I must have my revenge!"  
Selph screamed out at the younger nightmaren as they both continued to fight over the crystal sword.

"What are you talking about!?" "Are you supposed to be dead!?"  
NiGHTS yelled out to the older nightmaren. If NiGHTS wasn't too busy making sure Selph didn't turn Reala into Swiss cheese, then he'd be squeezing the life out of Selph with the biggest hug he could mustard.

_Selph may have "died" around the time that NiGHTS was completely banished to Nighttopia, but NiGHTS still remembers where he was when he heard the crushing news. Out of all of the nightmaren, Selph was neutral about NiGHTS helping out the Nightopians. Looking back, it could be due to the conceited belief on Selph's part that Nightopia will fall with or without NiGHTS's intervening._

_NiGHTS didn't hold that against Selph, for finding another nightmaren, sibling at that who may have shared his views was enough to leave a lasting impression on NiGHTS. Even when NiGHTS completely switched sides and remembered most of his siblings shunning him out of what used to be his home, Selph never did. All that Selph did was smile softly to the younger nightmaren, as if Selph knew NiGHTS's shift in sides would change the whole game board._

_That was the last time NiGHTS ever saw Selph. When NiGHTS heard the news of Selph's "death", he was close to bursting into tears. That was one of the few times NiGHTS recalls Jackle not making fun of the hiccups NiGHTS makes when he cries._

Now, here they were, fighting over a sword while they should be making up.

When NiGHTS grabbed at the sword, he hurled it away from Selph. He then lunged at the older nightmaren, hugging him as tightly as he possibly could.

The long legs of the elder nightmaren flailed in the air as he yelled out,  
"W-what are you doing to me!?"

"Hugging you!" "I missed you so much, and here we were; fighting with each other!"  
The white haired nightmaren explained to the still struggling elder nightmaren as the air above the two began to erupt in a light show of golden yellows, scarlet reds, oranges, and royal purples.

The two nightmaren stopped their fighting to view the once dark sky. As the two nightmaren looked at the sky, they slowly became aware of the chorus of booms ans lights that also ripped through the air with each moment. The highest concentration of the lights and sounds were coming from the capital of Nightmare.

As the "show" of lights and sound continued, the elder nightmaren looked at NiGHTS, his red eyes now filled with caution rather than anger,  
"NiGHTS?" "Do you have an idea what is going on?"

"...The demons."  
NiGHTS blankly stated as he felt his mind filled with word after word of what the insane oracle talked to him about.

"Demons?" "What are they like?" "How old are they?" "Do they have red Ideya too?" "What has Jackle been doing to them!?"  
Selph's eyes lit up with a curious glint as he asked NiGHTS question after question. If it wasn't for the fact the situation at hand was growing more and more urgent, NiGHTS would giggle at Selph's reaction.

Demons were a rare sight to see within Nightmare, and for good reason. Within the first decade of his ascend, Wizeman had to witness his earliest creations killed by the demons who were able to travel through dreams. The wicked ruler had to first exterminate the demonic races native to the dreamworld before he felt completely safe to create the nightmaren race. That is why dreamworld demons are extremely rare and always cause attention: whether it be good or bad.

"To answer your questions, I have no idea." "I just know that they are demons from Jackle."  
NiGHTS answers truthfully to Selph, slowly resuming hugging the older nightmaren to further calm them down and to make them digress of hurting Reala anymore.

"So Jackle is still alive huh?" "Figures he survive because, reasons."  
The older nightmaren sighed to himself, his eyes slowly going to his own waist as he sees the younger nightmaren's arms wrapping around it.

Selph groaned at himself. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to kill Reala in cold blood and leave without being found out, but his anger got the best of him. He could tell NiGHTS still didn't trust him either, for NiGHTS was slowly hovering him move away from where Reala was.

Selph was denied the revenge that he wanted for so long, but at what gain? He is now close to the sibling he has watched grow into a beautiful specimen of a nightmaren. The more Selph looked at NiGHTS, the more amazed he was at how perfect NiGHTS looked. If possible, the white haired creature was now more beautiful than he was.

"Please Selph?" "Vent to me." "Take your anger out on me." "I will take everything."  
The older and flushed skinned nightmaren couldn't resist the purple eyed nightmaren's request.

With one gulp, he released the stress that filled him from the start of his "death."


	4. Chapter 4: Damage Control

_"Jackle." "Status report."_

A nightmaren adorned in washed out colors asks of the mantle. The tall nightmaren was covered in think strings that were attacked to his hat and uniform. His uniform had the reminiscence of a nobleman in the waking world.

He continued to pace through the rubble infested city that was once home to countless nightmaren who earned Wizeman's blessings. If it wasn't for a spell he knew to teleportation, many would of died..just like their ancestors did in the dawn of Master Wizeman.

"They got away, but there weren't any causalities.."  
The mantle sighed sadly at the fact.

"Jackle..that is a good thing." "Granted, I am saddened we didn't kill the demons too, but we weakened them quite a lot."  
The pale nightmaren stated in an attempted to try to cheer himself up.

"Are you sure they were really demons?" "Could they have just been humans who are that good in Lucid dreaming?" "Those dreamers are the worst."  
Jackle rasped out in annoyance and disgust.

"Jackle, human dreamers aren't able to create that much damage, have perfect battle recall, and strategize while lucid dreaming." "Those two were demons." "End of story." "We will have to report to The Parliment after this."  
The pale nightmaren stated sternly.

"Do we have to?" "We already have a shit-ton of stuff under our belts as is." "Aren't we supposed to check out how the land of the sugarplum fairies is doing anyway?" "Make up your mind!"  
The mad Oracle groans at the pale nightmaren

The pale nightmaren, once again, looked at the destruction the fight has created, the bottom of his eye twitching at the thought of how much the damages will cost as a whole. He knew that the Parliament would not be happy at all of the development.

That is, if The Parliament even exist anymore. There are still countless nightmaren of all ranks who still haven't been counted for. To add to the chaos the pair of demons caused to Nightmare, it was no wonder to the pale nightmaren at all on how the two were able to destroy a sect of Nightopia.

"It's time to go to Nirvana Jackle." "If the two have destroyed Nightmare to this degree, just image what they have done to the land of the Daydreams..."  
The pale nightmaren made up his mind as a pale portal began to materialize under the mad Oracle and himself. The two slowly vanish deep into the portal, leaving no evidence of their existence...except for the countless amounts of damage to the once proud city.


End file.
